


That's the Plan. Rule the World. You and Me. Any Day.

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood, Friends to Lovers, Laser Tag, M/M, Playground games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was always there to unfreeze him. And on the rare occasion Blaine had been frozen, Sebastian would always find his way to the other boy to rescue him. They had developed a system fast, an understanding: <i>I’ve got your back</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Plan. Rule the World. You and Me. Any Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic plotted for awhile now but never really got around to writing it- until now. I had a lot of fun envisioning Sebastian and Blaine as children.
> 
> Title and quote from " _My Freeze Ray_ " - **Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** : _Kid Fic_

Sebastian kicked at the grass, watching the other children play from a distance, their tittering giggles filling the air. He always dreaded the first day at a new school- the whole process of making new friends was always daunting. _Sebastian Smythe_ , always the new kid. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered making any friends in the first place if his parents were going to move again in the near future, never staying in one place long enough for him to _belong_ anywhere.

“This is the last time, honey. I promise,” Sebastian’s mother had said earlier that morning when his parents dropped him off at school. Sebastian had only given his mother a weak smile in response, not entirely convinced that this was indeed the last time they would be moving.

“Hey,” a melodious voice called out from behind Sebastian. He turned to find a girl about his age, probably a year older, shiny blond hair and crystal blue eyes looking at him with a friendly smile.

“Hi,” he replied cautiously.

“Do you want to play freeze tag with us?” the girl said gesturing to a group of six or seven other children who looked like the unlikeliest bunch of friends with nothing in common- yet there they were, waiting patiently for his answer.

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged, not knowing what else to do with his recess. A round of freeze tag _did_ sound like fun.

“Great,” she said, happily clapping her hands as she turned to rejoin her group of friends, the hem of her flowery dress billowing around her. “Everyone-,” she announced excitedly, “-this is-,” she stopped, turning back to Sebastian apologetically. “-what’s your name again?”

“Sebastian.”

“Everyone,” she resumed her announcement. “This is Sebastian, he’s joining us for freeze tag.”

Sebastian waved half-heartedly at the group when they all shouted their _hellos_ and _what’s ups_.

The girl, Quinn- as she later introduced herself, held out a bunch of drinking straws collected from their juice boxes- eight to be exact, for the group to draw from. A boy with golden hair that matched Quinn’s had the misfortune of drawing the short straw, prompting him to be “it”.

“Again?” the boy sighed exasperatedly, his ridiculously luscious lips pouting adorably that it was difficult for Sebastian not to stare.

“Sam’s _it_ , you guys!” someone shrieked and the group ran helter-skelter in every direction, their shrill laughter trailing behind them.

Taking his cue from the group, Sebastian started running away from Sam, too- rounding the climbing walls and the monkey bars, getting the feel of the unfamiliar terrain.

Not knowing the ins and outs of the playground proved to be a grave disadvantage for it only took minutes for Sam to track Sebastian down, popping out from inside a tunnel that Sebastian hadn’t realize was there, immediately tagging and freezing him on the spot.

“Better luck next time, new kid,” Sam said not unkindly, throwing Sebastian a playful smile before sprinting off to find his next target.

Just as suddenly as Sam had appeared from the tunnel, a boy in the most put together outfit that Sebastian had ever seen on a seven year old- pristinely pressed slacks paired with an elegant sweater vest and finished with a vibrant-coloured bowtie peeking from his collar- jumped out of the tunnel and tagged him free from his frozen state.

“Thanks,” Sebastian muttered, his gaze fixed on the dapper boy, taking in the sight of the other’s slicked back wavy black hair and warm hazel eyes.

“Anytime, Sebastian,” the boy said sweetly, before stealthily jogging down the playground. Sebastian’s green eyes followed the boy until he disappeared on the other side of the jungle gym.

Throughout the game, right up to the moment the end-of-recess bell rang, Sebastian and his new friends played fervently, zooming up and down the playground. Each time Sebastian was tagged, frozen in place, the dapper boy would be there in a heartbeat to _unfreeze_ him. With every _unfreeze_ , something Sebastian couldn’t quite explain unfurled within; he felt like he could always count on the boy.

“I’m Blaine,” the boy introduced once they were walking down the corridor leading to their respective classrooms.

“Sebastian,” he reiterated for formality’s sake, shaking Blaine’s offered hand.

“I’m glad you joined us today, Sebastian,” Blaine said.

“Me too,” he replied with a smile and for the first time since moving around from state to state, he felt like he might actually belong somewhere.

\---

A month passed since Sebastian started his new school year in dreary Ohio, but it was fast becoming his most favourite place they had ever lived in and that had a lot to do with the friends he had made- namely Blaine.

And every day for the past month, recess would bring the ritual of playing freeze tag, drawing straws to determine the _it_ (which, for some unexplainable reason, was always Sam) as the group tore up and down the playground.

A month had given him a better sense of the area, but not enough to trump those who had lived and breathed the terrain much longer than he had. Which was why it was rather difficult to escape Sam’s clutches- but he didn’t worry. Blaine was always there to unfreeze him. And on the rare occasion Blaine had been frozen, Sebastian would always find his way to the other boy to rescue him. They had developed a system fast, an understanding: _I’ve got your back_.

Another thing that Sebastian learned from his month at the school was that there was a group of fourth graders that would terrorize the playground, led by a burly boy named Butch. Sebastian secretly hoped that Butch was a nickname and not his given name- otherwise- poor child.

Sebastian and his group of friends steered clear of the side of the playground Butch and company deemed _their territory_ \- comfortable with the arrangement of _don’t bother me if I don’t bother you_.

But one day, someone else drew the short straw, much to Sam’s delight. Mike, a jolly soul with happy dancing feet, had been _it_. The change in the game’s dynamics had everyone a little overexcited that day and unconsciously, Mike had wandered into Butch’s territory, looking for people to tag.

Like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey, Butch immediately sicked his goons on Mike, shoving the boy down to the ground in one fell swoop for the offense. Tina, one of the kindest hearts of the group, rushed to Mike’s aid- Sebastian and the others trailing urgently after her. Despite the lack of confidence to participate in class due to her speech impediment, Tina didn’t hesitate- not for a second- to use her voice to defend her friend.

“L-l-leave ‘im al-loh-lone,” she stuttered, a fiery resolve burning in her eyes, shoulders squared in a defensive stance.

Butch and friends merely laughed at Tina, proceeding to make fun of her speech. Butch’s meanness might have struck an insecurity within because with each mocking word the bully spat, Sebastian could see Tina shrinking, retreating inside herself. The sight of it stirred a fierce protectiveness inside his chest, his hands shaking with anger.

Enough was enough. Butch needed to learn a lesson.

Without a second thought, Sebastian reached into his pocket to retrieve the cherry tomatoes that his mother insisted on packing with his lunch (despite knowing well how Sebastian abhorred the fruit- or was it a vegetable?). Usually Sebastian would toss the cherry tomatoes under the tree with the swifts’ nest, a gift of sorts for the birds, but today, the tomatoes served a different purpose. With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian threw the tomatoes at Butch, one after another landing with an exploding splat on the bully’s forehead, freezing the boy mid-laugh; he looked utterly comical that it was difficult for Sebastian not to laugh.

For a moment, the entire playground grew still, the sound of Sebastian’s chuckle intensified by the weight of the silence. It didn’t take long for Butch and company to zero in on Sebastian, the bully’s nose flaring with fury, like a bull charging towards a matador.

Despite the fear rippling through him, Sebastian steeled himself and stood his ground. There was nothing to fear, he did the right thing in defending his friend the best way he knew how. If Butch was going to pulverise him, it would be worth it.

Sebastian braced for some sort of pain when Butch stopped in front of him as the bully drew a closed fist over his head, but the blow never came. Instead, Sebastian saw a shoe- a sole polished Doc Marten boot- fly straight towards Butch and smacked him right in the nose.

Butch reeled backwards from the impact, clutching his face with a pained cry.

Sebastian looked to his side, searching for the source of the flying shoe. He wasn’t at all surprised to find Blaine next to him with a bare left foot, standing in protective stance. A warmth of gratitude and gladness coursed through Sebastian’s veins, sending waves of happiness to every corner of his body; with Blaine there, he felt safe.

Too caught up in the moment, Sebastian didn’t realize that Butch had recovered from the assault and was now charging towards Blaine. Instinctively, he stood in front of Blaine, shielding him from the oncoming bully. But before Butch could get near them, another shoe- a sole scoffed Converse- flew through the air, hitting the bully in his temple.

Flanking his side, Sam stood with his bare right foot, already taking off the other shoe and holding it in his hand like a weapon. As if on cue, everyone in their freeze tag group had a shoe in hand- even Quinn had her prized pink ballet flat in hand, smacking it in her other palm threateningly.

Butch smiled menacingly, silently daring for anyone to make a move; it would be the bully’s greatest mistake because the moment he strode towards Sam with every intention of striking the blond boy, a booming cry escaped Sam’s lips:

“Bangarang!”

Shoes from every direction zoomed towards the bully and his goons- causing them to retreat, running away with their tails between their legs.

All around him, triumphant shouts and whoops broke out, congratulatory hugs exchanged within the group, but Sebastian only had eyes for Blaine- the boy who had come to be his protector, his knight in shining armour.

Sebastian grabbed the other boy’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Thank you for always having my back.”

“No,” Blaine gushed, chest puffed with pride. “Thank _you_. You’re the bravest boy I know. No one has ever stood up to Butch before.”

An unfamiliar heat crept up Sebastian’s neck, settling to warm his cheeks. No one outside of his parents ever showed him any kind of acknowledgement before and to hear Blaine say those words gave him a sense a validity, that he had something to offer to the people around him, people he cared about, people he was happy to call friends; for the first time, he felt proud of himself.

It was a great feeling.

\---

 

The sky was a canvas of pastel blue, streaked with wisps of puffy clouds as Sebastian sat perched on the highest point of the dome climber, diligently watching over the playground.

From that day onwards, commonly known as _Footwear Frenzy_ amongst the third graders, the freeze tag gang had become the guardians of the playground, with Sebastian at the helm- a position bestowed tacitly, unanimously. Butch and company never gave them- or anyone- trouble since.

Sebastian had gladly fulfilled his unofficial duty; he often kept his eyes and ears peeled to any disturbance of peace in the playground in between their games of freeze tag, Blaine was never far from his side. He needed Blaine- his best friend, his confidant; they were a team.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine daintily climb up the dome, his loose curls bouncing with the effort. Sebastian smiled at the presence of his best friend and waited for Blaine to settle in the space next to him, just like the boy always did.

“Why do you insist on sitting so high up, Sebastian,” Blaine panted, a pout adorably fixed on his lips. “Not everyone has legs as long as yours.”

Sebastian smiled, turning to meet hazel eyes. “I need a good vantage point.”

“So you can look over your kingdom?” his best friend teased.

“That’s the plan,” Sebastian chuckled before returning his attention to the view of the playground.

“Rule the world,” Blaine muttered with pride.

“You and me,” he breathed, his shoulder touching Blaine’s.

“Any day,” Blaine replied, lacing their fingers together.

 

\---

 

Throughout the years, it had always been _Blaine and Sebastian_ , one name forever synonymous with the other.

They were always there for each other, the silent vow of _I’ve got your back_ established on the playground when they were seven years old still rang true in the present.

Sebastian was there when Blaine’s parents separated and his mother moved out of their home, away from Ohio. He held his best friend tight as he cried and cried, Blaine’s broken heart matching his broken family. Sebastian was there to help out around the house or to just hang around so the Anderson household didn’t feel empty while Blaine’s father struggled to figure out how to raise a ten year old on his own. Sebastian was there at every dance recital, every school production that Blaine starred in, loudly and proudly cheering him on alongside Blaine’s father, who cheered just as loud, just as proud.

Blaine was there when Sebastian’s mother was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin’s Lymphoma a year later, a blood cancer that threatened to rip the loving woman away from him. Sebastian had gone into denial, refusing to believe there was anything wrong with his mother, staying away from the hospital like the plague. It was Blaine who convinced him that as scared as Sebastian was, his mother was even more so, and that she needed her son by her side. Blaine was there when he finally gathered the courage to walk into the Oncology ward and visited his mother for the first time since her treatment began. And Blaine was there when they brought her home months later- cancer free.

Sebastian was there the night Blaine shared a kiss with Rachel Berry at the Spring Dance their middle school had organized and he was there when she broke his best friend’s heart weeks later when she decided to go steady with another boy from their class, Jesse, instead. He was there when Blaine returned from summer camp with stories of a summer fling with a boy he described as the perfect combination of charming and dreamy, just as Blaine was there when Sebastian strengthened his resolve, finally ready to admit to himself, and to the others, that he liked boys the way he was meant to like girls.

On New Year’s Eve, when they were sixteen, Blaine and Sebastian had shared a kiss at midnight, thinking it would be a hilarious thing to do considering they both hadn’t brought a date to Sam’s party. What was intended to be a friendly, chaste kiss turned into something so much more; the moment their lips touched, something wondrous- something a long time coming- exploded inside their chests, mirroring the fireworks in the sky. The moment their lips touched, gliding perfectly together, they never wanted to stop.

 

\---

 

The room glowed florescent green and blue and purple where it was washed in the radiance of the ultra violet lights. Sebastian adjusted his vest, the blue lights on his chest flickering like a heartbeat.

It had become an annual tradition at Dalton Academy for seniors to organize a laser tag tournament before final exams, a means of letting off steam before the rigorous studying and cramming commenced. This year, every senior participating in the tournament knew who to look out for on the course; the team of Blaine and Sebastian- the army of two.

A warm body pressed against Sebastian's side, a peck to his jaw line followed quickly. A tingling bloomed from where the lips had touched his skin, prompting a smile so wide to creep on his face.

“Hey you,” Blaine greeted sweetly. “It’s _Capture the Flag_ round,” his boyfriend continued, switching from being affectionate to all business-like at a drop of a hat, delving straight to reminding Sebastian of their battle strategies.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Baby, we’ve been through the tactics like a hundred times. Don’t worry-,” he reassured, stepping closer to his boyfriend and planting a kiss on Blaine’s temple, gorgeous curls tickling his nose. “-I’ve got your back.”

The words brought a wave of nostalgia, a ten year old memory when the best of friendships had blossomed through a game of freeze tag.

 _I’ve got your back_. No truer words were ever spoken.

“And I’ve got yours,” Blaine said, tiptoeing up to reach Sebastian’s lips, smiling into the kiss. “Ready to win this?” his boyfriend whispered as they broke apart.

“That’s the plan,” Sebastian smirked.

“Rule the world.”

“You and me,” he breathed as he leaned in to kiss Blaine again.

They parted, breathless, their foreheads pressed together.

“Any day,” Blaine whispered as three beeps blared around them, signalling the start of the tournament.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
